This invention relates to the field of medical care, specifically the suctioning of tracheostomy tubes. There are many patients in the U.S. who, for various reasons require a tracheostomy tube in order to maintain their airway. A tracheostomy tube is a short curved tube inserted through a surgical hole in the patient's neck, and held in place with a tracheostomy tie around the patient's neck. Patients, who have a tracheostomy tube need to have their tracheostomy tube suctioned on a regular basis, typically once per hour, or more often when the patient is sick or other circumstances dictate. Suctioning a tracheostomy tube is necessary to remove mucus and secretions from the tube. This suctioning is typically accomplished using an electrically powered suction machine. Patients in care facilities or hospitals always have an electrically powered suction machine at the bedside. Other patients with tracheostomy tubes are mobile and are out in public places, or are cared for at home, without access to an electrically powered suction machine.
Even for patients with access to an electrically powered suction machine, there are several reasons that a patient may benefit from having a non-electrical suction device available. Many times the patient does not require much suctioning but only needs to have a small amount of secretions or mucus removed from the tracheostomy tube.
Suctioning a patient with an electrically powered suction machine in public places draws unwanted attention to the patient due to the noise which the suction machine makes.
Suction which is more aggressive than is necessary causes many problems for the patient. Electrically powered suction machines have many mechanical, electrical, and somewhat fragile plastic components, and therefore can and do stop working, when this occurs having a hand held hand powered suction device available as a back-up could be extremely valuable.
There are only two types of devices currently available which do not rely on electricity to provide suction for tracheostomy tubes: (1) a bulb syringe of the type used to suction a newborns mouth and nose, and (2) a handheld rescue suction device, the most common one known as a V-Vac. The first does not work well for tracheostomy tubes because there is no catheter to reach into the tracheostomy tube and the mucus and secretions are not retained in the bulb syringe between each suctioning. The second type is used by emergency responders. This device is designed for suctioning vomit and secretions from a patient's mouth. This type of device is fairly large, and the disposable containers which it uses are expensive to replace. Also this device creates more suction than is normally required for suctioning a tracheostomy tube. Neither of these devices have a selection of suction catheters available which would work well with tracheostomy tubes.
Therefore, there is a need for a small portable device, capable of suctioning a tracheostomy tube without the need for, or in addition to, an electrically powered suction machine.